


The prince of slytherin, and the boy who lived

by Dratter (Ragdoll_llodgaR)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Childhood Sexual Abuse, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Harry Potter, F/F, Fem!Harry, Female Draco Malfoy, Female Harry, Female Harry Potter, Forced Crossdressing, fem!Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 20:06:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5979516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragdoll_llodgaR/pseuds/Dratter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter has been hiding his true gender for years by force from his Uncle and Aunt, and once in the wizarding world feels obliged to keep as so.</p><p>Draco Malfoy was a disgrace to his family because he was born a her. His father forces her to hide her true self until she’s eighteen were Lucius will make her become a boy. </p><p>Little did these two girls know that they weren't alone in this.<br/>After a present from Sirius, a grope from Pansy, a trip to hogsmeade, and a trip to the locker room they discover each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Too young to chose

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first F/F pairing I’ve written, and the longest fanfiction yet. There is only one short scene with smut. I apologize if my fanfiction sucks. I also have not written a cross dressing story, this is the first of that as well.

The whole of the wizarding world knew The Boy-Who-Lived, how at the age of 1 he defeated one of the darkest wizards in history, but truth is they have half of that statement wrong. Harry Potter is Hariah Potter… a girl. How could they possibly make that mistake? Well, 16 years ago Professor Trelawney had predicted a prophecy, what she saw was a young boy at his first year in Hogwarts. Which is exactly what she saw because Harry Potter did come to school as a boy, infact, he has been everywhere (which isn’t many places) as a boy.   
It started when she was three, she had been living with her only living relatives the Dursley’s since the day her parents, Lillie and James Potter, were murdered two years ago. She was frequently yelled at and spanked hard enough to bleed for nearly everything she did, but their dynamic of “spanking” became beating the day she became a boy.   
She was playing with Dudley, the Dursley’s son who was a year older at 4. They were sitting in the living room with a couple blocks, giggling away as the tower toppled over, the third time it fell it did so on Hariah, hitting her above the eye and startling her. She wasn't aloud to cry unless she wanted spankings and a time out in the cupboard, but the tears started to spill over her eyes immediately. When Dudley realized she was crying he did what his mom does for him, kiss it better. So he placed a quick peck above her eye. She was about to say thank you when she felt a large hand grip her hair and yank her up, she yelped in pain as the tears returned, but yelping only caused him to hit her for the first time.   
“JUST LIKE HER MOTHER! A WHORE! DID YOU SEE THAT HONEY?! SHES TRYING TO CORRUPT OUR SON!” Aunt Petunia was screaming in the background as she picked up her son, checking for injuries on him.   
“NO SUPPER FOR A WEEK! AND YOU WILL STAY IN THE CUPBOARD WHEN WE DON’T NEED YOU!” Uncle Vernon yelled dragging her into the kitchen, and throwing her on a chair. 5 min. Later the Dursley’s threw her into the cupboard under the stairs with short “boy” hair, and wearing Dudley’s old clothes.   
When she was let out she was being called him, and was told she was to go by Harry for now on. She would try to tell them she’s a girl, only to be kicked or hit then shoved into the cupboard while they talked about beating the whore out of her.   
By the time Harry was whisked away to Hogwarts she was used to being a he, and the fact that everyone called her the boy who lived only confirmed that no one knew she was a girl, and she was okay with it. Although the gender was pushed at her she had become comfortable with herself. She still considered herself a girl even if she looked nothing like one.  
Harry was worried that someone would find out that he was a she, especially now that the sorting ceremony and dinner were done, and they were following their prefect to their rooms, and he was talking about how they separated boys from girls. Suddenly a women appeared and introduced herself as the head of house, Professor McGonagall, then she asked Harry to follow her.  
10 minutes later they were entering a large door and walking up a spiral staircase. As they reached a second door they heard man yell enter.  
The room was more like an office, but not a normal one. The desk sat in the middle of the room that was filled with all sorts of strange things, finally Harry looked at the man behind the desk. He had a beard long enough to jump rope, and kind eyes.  
“Hello, Miss Potter.”   
\---------  
Narcissa gave birth and they heard the scream of a child’s lungs as they filled with air, the relief was short lived. Because instead of hearing “it’s a boy” they heard a gasp. The witch who delivered the child was the same who delivered Lucius years before, “Master Lucius… I'm sorry but it's a girl”   
It was a disgrace. Having a daughter. She would be emotional and to soft to be like her father he thought. So he made a rash decision, he would dress Draco as a boy (they already had a wardrobe full of boy clothes from planning) until HE was old enough to take a gender bending potion at 18. Lucius could and would not be the only of his family to fail at creating a worthy heir to the Malfoy name.  
When she was 11 years old her Mother gave her a pendant. It was silver, the shape of a dragon, and when she put it around her neck it became invisible to anyone but her.   
“Now my dragon. This is charmed to make you look like a boy version of yourself. This will help to make sure no one can tell your true gender. And this-“ she pulled out a small bag and handed it to Draco, who opened it gingerly. When Draco pulled her hand back she was holding what looked like a black cloth with velcro. “that’s a chest binder, since your starting to show, you wrap it across your chest to flatten it. This is also charmed to be safe to sleep in if you choose, and to grow as you do.”  
So Draco attended Hogwarts feeling unlike anybody else. Everyone thought she to be a he, and he had no choice but to play along for his father. Little did she know that there was someone else feeling the same. Feeling like a freak and feeling dirty because she was born a girl.   
Draco picked the bed closest to the bathroom and laid in it thinking of every scenario that could happen, being caught changing, losing her necklace, how the boys around her would react to knowing a girl was sharing their dorms.   
\-------  
Harry froze in horror while Dumbledore sat with a rather smug look. She couldn’t help shaking in fear, and she couldn’t breathe ‘will he hit me? What if they decide I’m a whore for trying to stay in boys dorms? What if-'   
“Harry breathe, breathe! It's okay, nothing is wrong, you didn’t do anything bad.” Professor McGonagall was holding her trembling shoulders still.   
“I think it would be easier for Harry if it’s only us two.” Dumbledore was smiling kindly as Harry slowed his breathing. She was sure she’d be in trouble. McGonagall looked at Harry waiting for her to confirm, which she did, then left. Harry took a seat from across Dumbledore.  
“Now, Harry. I need to ask you a few questions to determine how to make your stay at Hogwarts enjoyable, just be truthful, there is no right or wrong answer, and nothing will be held against you.” Harry nodded.  
“What gender do you consider yourself? Don't think about anyone else, just yourself.”  
“girl.” Dumbledore smiled warmly.  
“what clothes do you feel most comfortable in? Clothes considered female or male?”  
“um… I’ve never worn girl clothes before… but I don’t think I’d mind either, yet I’d prefer male clothing since it's all I’ve had.”  
“what would you like people to call you? Him or her? Neither?”  
“I've been called ‘he' since I can remember, and everyone considers me a boy, and since I don’t mind I’d rather stick with he if I’m presented as a boy, and if I chose to dress like a girl she.”  
“okay, that makes great sense, I only have one more question before we discuss your stay,” Harry nodded. “which dorms and locker rooms would you prefer, boys or girls?” Harry blushed because that’s what she was worried about, she was worried she'd be forced to share with the girls.  
“I-I can ch-chose?”   
“I couldn’t very well know where you’d be most comfortable.”  
“Id feel better in the boys… do we have to tell them? That I’m… I’m a girl?”  
“that also isn’t my choice. You can tell whom ever you want, now to continue with the pressing matters. Obviously no matter what gender you present yourself as, you will still follow your female development, and that means you won’t be able to pass as male for ever. This is a charmed necklace that, when worn, is invisible to the naked eye. What it does is change your facial structure to represent that of a male version of yourself. It also lowers your voice a couple octaves so you sound more like a male as well” A necklace floated and clasped around Harry’s neck, and he could feel his body tingle for a second then Dumbledore smiled wide.  
A second later a mirror appears across from Harry. It was amazing. He always passes as either but lately his face had thinned out some and he was starting to look more feminine, but now as he looked at his rounder face, and smaller eyes with lighter eyelashes, she saw nothing but a boy with the same green eyes and similar features.  
“Wow! That’s brilliant!” Harry covered her mouth when she heard her voice, well… his voice. It wasn’t super deep but still different from her very girly voice, she thought she’d have to whisper all through schooling to keep her gender, but now she couldn’t help but feel safe with the necklace around her neck.  
“okay this will take some getting used to,” she chuckled. “um… how come I can still see the raven pendant?” Harry was twirling it in his fingers, examining the silver raven pendant.   
“You will always be able to, but I assure you no one else can. So it’s a Raven?” Harry nodded. “hmm I guess you do resemble one, these pendants tap into one’s personality as well, and the pendant will shift to accommodate that.”  
After speaking for a little longer Harry was escorted back to the common room and told how to get in, as soon as he entered a boy named Ron who he met on the train showed him to their dorms.  
\------  
It wasn't until third year where someone discovered Draco’s secret. Luckily it was one of her “friends” Pansy, unluckily it was because of a surprise grope.   
Draco was heading to the bathroom to adjust her binder. She had been an early and fast developer, already sporting C cups by 13 and still growing. Which for any other girl is a dream come true, but other girls didn’t have to shove them flat for most the day, the binder would shift sometimes and she was currently in the bathroom with the front of her binder open under her shirt. She was about to close the binder when she felt hands wrap around her chest, apparently to hug, but the assailant got a couple handfuls of flesh and froze.   
“Pansy I’m going to either need you to stay calm or I will need to obliviate you.” Pansy had been her friend since childhood, but she never knew of Draco’s true gender.  
Her hands slowly retreated and Draco turned around and waved his wand, locking the doors and putting silencing an warning charms up for if someone approached.   
“You will explain to me RIGHT NOW why you have enormous breasts!” She yelled.  
“one, they aren’t enormous! And I planned to explain. Just. Promises you won’t tell.” She nodded and crossed her arms waiting for Draco to explain.   
Draco reached around his neck and unclasped his necklace, he felt his face tingle and then looked up to see a very pale Pansy. Draco swallowed his fear, then put down her glamour, revealing long wavy platinum blonde hair. And he pulled the undone binder out from under her shirt.  
“I was never allowed to tell you…” Draco watched as Pansy’s eyes widened at Dracos higher voice.  
“Draco I’m really confused…” Draco took a steadying breath.   
“Can I get my binder an Glamour’s back on first? Then I can tell you the whole story.” After changing back from girl to boy he brought Pansy into the empty boys dorm an told her about his father hiding her behind a boy’s body until they force her to become a man. Pansy swore herself into secrecy and hugged Draco with tears in her eyes  
“I’ll always be there for you Draco, but don’t you think for one second I won’t find an opportunity to dress you like a girl!”  
“Pansy I am a girl. Just secretly. And how about next hogsmeade weekend you sneak an outfit of yours with an I’ll change into it, okay? Plus I’ve never worn a dress… I think I’d like to try.” Draco smiled warmly at Pansy who was very obvious in how excited she was. But then her smile dropped.   
“Draco, I don’t think I have one that can… accommodate you…” she motioned her hand at the now flat chest. Draco scoffed.  
“for Merlin’s sake! My breasts aren't that big!”  
\-------


	2. Harry's turn

Harry’s friends found out in a less obvious manner, and in third year. On christmas. Because of Sirius Black. Well technically because of Harry, He read the package that was wrapped in the same fashion as the broom. In a dark scrawl the words ‘open alone’ had been written on it. But of course he wouldn’t trust that, it sounded creepy, and he had opened the broom and it wasn’t signed, and this parcel seemed to be one that also wouldn't have a signature. Hermione and Ron decided to wait until they were alone in the boys dorm to open presents together like they had planned since Ron and her were staying over christmas for Harry. Hermione got many books, per usual, and Ron got a sweater from his mother, and so did Harry. The only present left was Harry’s.  
“Want us to go?” Ron asked confused as he studied the writing on the package, then handed it to Hermione.  
“I don’t think you should have to… I mean it can’t be anything I wouldn’t not want you to see, and what if it’s dangerous, and they wanted me alone for that reason?” Harry was uncertain as the package was handed back to him.   
“Well go ahead and open it!” Hermione edged on. Harry began to unwrap the present and gasped when he saw a letter, which he pulled out and scanned over it silently.  
Dear Hariah,   
The reasons behind you opening this alone is because I’m unsure if your friends know   
about your gender. In this package you will find a chest binder, It flattens your chest   
as to assist in appearing as a boy, but this is no ordinary binder! It’s charmed to   
cast an illusion to anyone who sees your chest bare (which better not happen until   
your far past 13 I mind you!) and they will see a male chest, the illusion changes as you  
do, becoming hairy, muscular, scrawny, etc to fit with your body. Also it will grow with  
you, On top of that it is safe to wear 24/7, it also fastens itself and automatically ploys  
a sticking charm that releases when you want it to. Enjoy your gift.

Harry was shocked, she hadn’t heard her given name since she was 3, in fact she nearly forgot it. She couldn’t believe Dumbledore would give him such a thing… or perhaps this wasn’t from Dumbledore? Either way she was ecstatic, although she wasn’t showing all that much, thanks to her upbringing of scarce meals and dark closets which she should be angry about, but she was grateful that the malnutrition has stunted her development, but she was starting to bind her A cups down with ace bandages, and the fact that this binder did so much made her smile stupidly.   
“Hey, let me read it!” Ron said, pulling Harry from his thoughts with a horrified realization. He should have opened this in private.  
“Um NO! uh- I should just put this away and open it later…” Harry went to grab the package to realize it was gone. He whipped his head up to see Hermione who was sporting a gaping mouth as she had already pulled back the package a little to look at the binder. She was raised by muggles, and was well aware of all sorts of things, one being chest binders since her 2nd cousin had one for cosplay. Although Hermione had a feeling this wasn’t for cosplay. She slowly raised her eyes to meet Harry’s.   
“Yes Harry, let us read the letter.” She said quickly. Going to reach for it, but Harry snatched it back, and then drew his wand and said ‘accio package’, now clutching the gift he went to run from the room only for the door to swing shut and lock. Harry started shaking terrified ‘I knew they’d hate me, they will think i'm gross, and nasty, my Uncle and Aunt are right i'm filthy. disgusting. a fre-’   
“Harry what are you talking about us hating you?” Ron said perplexed, Hermione was trying to hold back tears realising that Harry was so scared of them finding out that he hid it.  
“Ron, can you leave me and Harry for a moment?” Ron nodded confused and left the room, Hermione approached Harry wearily and grabbed her face softly turning so Harry was looking at her.  
“Harry, just because you want to be a boy doesn’t mean you're disgusting, you can't help what you feel, and you should have felt safe with us enough to tell us you were female, we couldn’t care less that you’re a girl, and I saw that smile when you read the letter, the binder is truly amazing, and you should never EVER believe what the Dursley’s say about you choosing to be a boy becau-”  
“I didn’t chose.”  
“Oh, I didn’t mean it that way, I understand that you feel like a boy and you haven’t chosen this, that-”  
“No I mean, Hermione I'm a girl. I feel like a girl. all the time…”  
Ron burst in, obviously he had been eavesdropping from the hallway, he was red with embarrassment.   
“So you’re a girl Harry?!”  
“One second Ron, give her space to talk.”   
“Um actually i’d prefer him and he…”  
“Harry can you please explain what you mean by it wasn't’ your choice?”  
Harry explained how years ago she was forced to acting like a boy, and how over time she’d become comfortable with it, and how once he found out he was a wizard and everyone thought she the boy who lived that she just stuck with it.   
“So how come you look like a boy?” Ron asked after calming down about the fact that his best mate was NOT what he thought. and that she’d seen him naked. and that she shared a locker room with many other guys. Which Harry spent a good amount of time explaining herself.  
“Oh I have a pendant I wear that shifts my face to be a male version of my female self.”  
“Can you take it off? I mean… we’ve never actually seen you Harry!” Hermione asked eagerly.  
“Um… do you think I can on the weekend… I actually… erm… had an idea…” Ron and Hermione looked at her expectantly. So she continued. “well I snuck in to Hogsmeade with the cloak, but I realized if i just took off the pendent and snuck in i wouldn’t have to hide under the cloak. Id just use a different name, and wear some girl clothes… so yeah.”  
“Harry how many times do I have to-” Hermione started just as Ron said,  
“Thats bloody brilliant!” They glared at each other.  
“I’m doing it either way Hermione, but I’d need your help… I don't have any girl clothes…” Suddenly Hermione squealed.  
“You want me to dress you? have you seen my fashion sense! I’ve a better idea, Ginny will dress me up, then I’ll lend what she picks out to you.”   
“Thanks Hermione, so you won’t be angry with me for dressing like a girl? to sneak into Hogsmeade?”  
“I’ll be upset for you sneaking into Hogsmeade, but as for the girl I couldn’t care less. I’m going to go find Ginny, because Hogsmeade is tomorrow!”  
\------  
“Damn it Pansy! If you make one more comment about my chest I won’t come as a girl!” Draco was in Pansy’s dorms trying on a few clothes, She was currently wearing a black skirt that reached 4 inches above her knees, and a white shirt that was far too tight.  
“Well I mean… look at you! If you so much as stretch my shirt will rip, now stand still so I can spell it to fit you correct!” Pansy had already spelled one of her bras larger and had gave Draco some panties she hadn’t worn.   
“Okay I think I’m done! go look go look!” Draco rolled her eyes then walked to the full body mirror and gasped. She knew she was an attractive bloke, but she was so used to being one she never realised she was definitely a fine looking girl.  
“Damn, I’d shag me into oblivion.” She mumbled as she turned around and tugged the skirt lower.   
“Hey I never thought about that… what is your sexuality? I mean… do you like girls? guys?”  
“I like both, I’ve never been one to believe in being straight, I mean can you honestly say you don't look at girls and think ‘damn she's hot’” Draco looked at Pansy to see her smirking then looking Draco over predatory like.  
“Well now I have.”  
“Oh hush Pansy, and help me with this stupid bra! I have to look like a boy again so I can go, then I’ll change once we arrive.”  
\-----  
Harry waved goodbye to Hermione and Ron as they left Hogwarts and began to head to Hogsmeade. Once everyone was gone he rushed to Myrtle’s bathroom where Hermione told him she left a bag with clothes in it.  
Harry removed her necklace and glamour then looked at herself for the first time in years and gasped. She hadn’t expected that. Her hair was gorgeous… wavy like her mothers, and dark like her father's. Her face was thin but strong and her cheekbones raised.  
“That was unexpected!” Harry heard behind her, and whirled around to see Moaning Myrtle staring at her.  
“Please keep it a secret Myrtle, no one knows.” She begged and watched as Myrtle started to cry.  
“No one’s asked me to keep a secret fo-fo-for YEARS!” She wailed.  
“Well I’m also going to ask your opinion once I dress. Could you come back in 5 minutes so I could change?”   
“You want my opinion!” she cried as she disappeared.   
Harry kept his binder off in favor of a Weasley sweater so he wouldn’t have to deal with it as he undressed. After he was standing in nothing but her own panties she reached in the bag and pulled out a bra that was spelled to shape to its occupant.  
“Damn bra, Worse than a devil's trap.” She mumbled as she decided to hook it in front then twist it behind herself to place it properly. She continued to dig in the bag to find the skirt and she pulled it on, gasping when she saw that it went nearly 6 inches above the knee. ‘Thats a lot of skin’ she thought as she pulled out the shirt Hermione lent her and slipped it on.  
Harry examined herself in the mirror, turning and twisting to get a good view and to make double sure no one could see her butt. She wore a green skirt that matched her eyes, and a shirt that clung to her body slightly, but not too much. ‘I look like a girl’ was the smartest thing she could think as she slipped on some flats and then put her boy clothes in the bag to slide under the sink for when she returned.  
“WOW you look amazing Harry!” Myrtle said as she looked Harry up and down, causing her to blush.  
“Er- thanks. I got to go Myrtle, thank you for keeping this secret, you’re a good friend!” She heard the wail of crying from Myrtle as she left the bathroom and walked off through the corridors looking for the secret passage that leads to Hogsmeade.   
\----


	3. A trip to hogsmeade

Draco exited the bathroom and did a quick twirl for Pansy who clapped and jumped up and down enthusiastically  
“You sure no one can tell it’s me?” She asked again as people continued to stare at her.  
“I’m positive Draco, you’re just attractive, they can’t help but stare- are you blushing?” She asked incredulously  
“Well I just got catcalled. I’m not so used to this.” She whispered as they entered the candy shop and began looking through the chocolates.   
“OH MY GOD! YOU'RE SHITTING ME!” Draco and Pansy heard Ron yell from across the shop and turned to see Hermione hit his arm, and scold him.  
“Ron, keep your voice down, she can’t get caught!” That's when Draco looked for what caused the commotion, and she saw a girl standing with her arms crossed glaring daggers into Ron, she had long gorgeous black hair, and the biggest and most beautiful eyes which were green like her skirt. Draco felt her breath hitch.  
“Wow, who's the hotty talking to the Gryffindors!” Pansy whispered in Draco’s ear.  
“No Idea, never saw her at Hogwarts… maybe a 2nd year or something?” Draco raised an eyebrow and looked at Pansy.  
“Hm, we should get closer…”  
“They’ll recognize you Pansy, While I can just waltz right up to grab some candy next to them.” Draco walked over, and decided against the ‘waltz right up’ and went for ‘waltz to the next aisle closest to them’ approach.  
“Hariah’s my given name, and don’t slip up Ron or I’ll rip off your balls and give them to Snape for brewing.” Draco held back a snort. ‘snarky, I like it.’ She thought as she heard Ron gulp.  
“Sorry it’s just that you're so… so....” Ron’s voice tapered off for Hermione to finish.  
“Hariah you’re hot!” Hermione nearly yelled. “Like really really attractive.”   
Draco peaked over the shelf to find Hariah flushing crimson red and folding in on herself.  
“Thanks Hermione… but couldn’t you of lent me a, I don’t know, longer skirt? I look like I should be working the corner.” She tugged at her skirt in the back, making her chest push out, which didn’t help Ron who flushed and turned away covering his eyes.  
“Oh god, Ha- Hariah I don’t think I can look at you the same ever again. I think I need to pretend today never happened, no offense but it’s just too much to handle.” Hermione was snickering at Ron.  
“Ron you don’t need to leave, I have to go shopping for a little bit, and I’d prefer to do so own, See you guys next time.” She was about to turn and leave when Hermione rushed to her and whispered, only to get a nod and wink in return, then she left.  
\------  
“Harry, remember Sirius Black, be careful!” Hermione whispered in Harry's ear, to get his usual nod and wink in return and she left. ‘where to go first… I’ve never had so much freedom in hogsmea-’  
“oaf” Harry ran into someone and was now on her arse in the middle of the walkway. “Sorry, I wasn’t looking where I was go-”   
“OH NO NO IT'S OKAY, I wasn’t looking, gosh I’m so sorry eh-” Harry looked up to see Blaise offering his hand to help her, ‘oh wait he wants my name’ Harry stood up without his help, dusted her skirt, then smiled kindly ‘pretend you don't know him, pretend you don't know him’  
“Hariah.” Blaise looked upset that she hadn’t taken his hand, but smiled kindly and offered his hand to shake.  
“Well, Hariah, haven’t seen you around before,” He looked Harry up and down with a look in his eye Harry wasn’t used to.  
“Well, I’m sure there was a reason for that.” Harry snapped, then took a deep breath, she was feeling uncomfortable ‘oh god Blaise is flirting with me, god why.’ “I- I mean, pleasure to meet you…”  
“Zabini, Blaise Zabini.” He took her hand and kissed it, Harry made a gagging face when he was too busy kissing her hand, then quickly changed it to a flustered smile. Draco was watching the whole seen with great pleasure, and couldn’t help laughing at Hariah’s face when Zabini kissed her hand. Harry pulled his hand back, and whipped it nonconsciously on her skirt.   
“Well Zabini,” Blaise looked upset once again as he heard her use his last name. “While this has been oh so fun, I should get going.” and with that she turned and walked away, leaving a stunned slytherin behind.   
\----  
“Wow, she’s got some bite doesn’t she?” Pansy said as they watched Hariah leave.  
“Yeah, Hariah was her name. Never heard of her. Nor seen her.”  
“Different school?”  
“No she referenced Snape when talking to Ron…”  
“Well, I have some shopping to do, and while you're a girl doesn’t mean you know fashion, so will you be fine on your own?” Pansy said, then without a reply left for a robe shop.  
Draco decided to go look at some books in the old bookshop at the far end of Hogsmeade. Not many of the Hogwarts students go to this one because of its distance, and it hidden off, Draco has only ever seen two other students there, Hermione and Harry. Draco heard the bell above the door tinker as he entered and looked around, inhaling the sweet scent of old parchment.   
“Welcome! First time coming in I reckon?” Said Mr. Forken, the shop owner.  
“Yes it is, but i’m glad I have, beautiful store.” Mr. Forken smiled widely.  
“Any book in particular you looking for?”  
“No, just going to look around, may I go in the back? My friend has come here before and has said you have quite the amazing collection!” He smiled even wider.  
“Of course, we have one young lady back there now, do you need me to walk you back?”  
“I’m sure I can manage, thank you.” Draco smiled and walked into the hallway that led the the back of the store, the room is large, with towering bookshelves that go ceiling to floor, and each aisle is thin from the many shelves, your shoulders can nearly touch either side at a given point as you walk through.   
“Bloody Hell!” Draco started at the sudden yell from a few shelves back. ‘is that?’ Draco had barely heard Hariah’s voice but she had a feeling it was her. She turned the corner where she swore she heard the voice but saw no one. ‘hmm’  
“I'd back up if I were you.” Draco took a step back confused ‘where is that voice coming fro-’ suddenly a large book dropped and landed with a thud on the ground, right where she had been standing. She looked up to see Hariah who appeared to have climbed up the shelves, and was about 5 feet above Draco, giving her a nice view up her skirt.  
“You do realize I can see up your skirt?” He saw her blush, but didn’t expect the comeback.  
“and I can see down your shirt, so we're even.” She said with a smirk as she suddenly hopped off the shelf and landed, knees bent on the ground, then stood straight to fix her skirt.  
“WHAT ARE YOU THINKING? YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN HURT? BLOODY HELL, WHO JUST JUMPS OFF SHELVES THAT HIGH?” Draco was startled by the whole event. “and aren't you a wizard? why didn’t you just levitate the book down?”  
“well for one, that wasn’t that high, you're just prissy, and for two I haven't a good place for my wand, and hadn’t thought to do wandless because… well I rather took to the whole climbing Idea rather fast.” She blushed, Draco’s jaw hung open.  
“wandless- never mind, of course there's a place for your wand, I’ve been keeping mine in here.” Draco pointed to his cleavage, only to receive a snort from Hariah.  
“Well good for you, but my chest in non-existent, while yours have a gravitational pull.” She smirked at Draco’s blush.  
“MY BREASTS AREN’T THAT BIG FOR MERLIN'S SAKE!” Draco exclaimed, only to receive a lifted brow from Hariah.   
“Calm down! They look rather nice so no need to be-- I mean they don’t look nice as in nice but um- I mean like-” Hariah was floundering.  
\-----  
‘oh god why did I just say that! She’ll think I'm checking her out! god I can't talk around pretty girls.’  
“Hmm, you find my breasts rather nice?” The blonde girl in front of her smirked, ‘god she's hot, focus she's waiting for a response.’ Harry blushed darker and turned away with a huff.  
“What if I do?” ‘oh god that was worse’ She thought, then slammed her hand into her forehead and turned around to see a full grin on those plump, pink, soft-  
“When you're done staring at my lips, i'd be glad to introduce myself.” Harry glared at her.  
“Sorry, but it’s hard not to stare at any given part of you, I don't know if you're aware but you're damn near perfect.” ‘might as well be bluntly obvious then look like a dork.’ She thought.  
“You can call me Dragon, its a family nickname that my mother calls me.” ‘fuck I forgot to think of a name…’ Draco thought, she couldn’t even think of one on the spot with those green eyes on her.  
“Family nickname huh? well, Dragon, since i’ve your family nickname, you can have mine. Raven.”  
“Raven fits you.” Draco whispered as she reached out and ran her hands through the soft black hair. Harry blushed. and blushed hard. Dragon stepped forward so she was only half a foot away, and Harry could feel the heat from her body, making her want to squirm. “So, Raven… I’ve never seen you at Hogwarts.” Harry took a step back and looked down embarrassed by the fact she was so flustered with this girl.  
“Um that's because I go to Beauxbatons.” ‘good thinking… but i’ve never seen her either…’  
“Hmm see that's weird because I saw you talking to two of the students from Hogwarts, and you mentioned one of our teachers…” ‘fuck i'm caught.’ Dragon stepped even closer this time, and leaned forward to whisper.  
“So, how come I haven’t seen you?”  
“Oh wow, look at the time. Well I got to go!” and Harry ran out to find Ron and Hermione to tell them she was heading back.  
Draco looked at where Hariah had once been standing. ‘okay something's going on here, why would she run?’   
“Oh god…” Draco muttered, feeling guilty. ‘she felt uncomfortable because of me…’  
Draco found Pansy and finished their shopping and returned to Hogwarts. It wouldn’t be until 3 years later in 6th year when she saw Hariah again.   
\-----


	4. What has came to be

The quidditch game had been going on for an hour, with Slytherin and Gryffindor neck to neck. The snitch had been hiding pretty well because Draco and Harry had been sitting above the group for 15 minutes with nothing else but to look for a streak of gold.   
“Okay this is getting ridiculous.” Draco muttered.  
“I have to agree, bloody snitch.” Draco looked over at Harry both shocked he agreed, and amused by his furrowed brows. She was about to comment when she saw Harry’s eyes widen and he dashed forward, the Slytherin following close behind.  
They were speeding across the field following the small golden ball as it dashed here and there. They were nearly on top of it now, and Harry leaned forward, speeding up, but Draco suddenly got a glimpse of what appeared to be a pair of white lace panties peeking out of Harry’s trousers. ‘What the hell? Is Potter wearing Panties! God this is going to be hilarious.’ She was about to catch up and whisper ‘your panties are showing Potter’ but the sound chimed off, and people cheered as Harry flaunted the snitch in his hand, raising his arms in the air, his shirt lifting slightly and-  
“Yup panties” Draco whispered to himself with a smile. He dismounted his broom and watched as the whole of the Gryffindor team, besides Harry, went to wash up. ‘Nasty.’ Draco thought. Draco stood off to the side of the patch and watched as Hermione leaned in and whispered to Harry, causing him to blush and- ‘pull up his pants?! Does his friends know he wears girl undergarments? what the hell?’ The golden trio sat on the patch and talked.  
Draco liked to wait until all the boys from his team left so she could shower in peace without fear of her notice me not failing. So she watched as Gryffindors and Slytherin filled out of the locker rooms and left to dinner. She was about to stalk off to her locker when she heard the Trio talking.  
“Well now they all left I'm going to shower, I’ll meet up with you guys after in the common rooms, and no worry’s Ron, dobby can grab me some supper when I get done if I miss.”  
“Alright Harry, remember to use the Warning Charm, Wood nearly caught you last time!” Harry blushed and shoved Ron.  
“Shut up!”  
“Boys! knock it off!” Hermione yelled over them with a smile.  
“Harry’s not a-” Ron said as Harry said,  
“Hey I’m not a-”  
“I know, go shower, come on Ron, you're going to miss all the food and I won’t listen to you whine until tomorrow!” and the two walked off leaving Harry who quickly ran into the locker room, unknowing of the curious Slytherin who followed. ‘I wonder why he showers alone? he probably wanks.’ Draco thought as she cast a notice me not and slipped in just in time for the door to close behind her.  
She watched Harry scan all parts of the locker room, just like she does before she showers. ‘although I do it for different reasons-’ Harry turned and for a second she thought he’d seen her but he started to wave his wand and casted two locking spells and a warning charm wordlessly. She walked around the corner towards presumably the showers were.  
‘Well if nothing else I’ll get a show, not like he’s unattractive.’ Draco mused, smiling to himself. He had always thought Potter to be attractive, with his dark messy Just-Shagged hair, and his strong looking arms. She leaned against the wall and watched as Harry looked around once again then reached to the back of his neck.   
‘I wonder what he's doin-’ Then Draco watched as Harry’s face thinned out, his cheekbones raise, and his eyes become slightly wider, and eyelashes darker. Draco was so stunned he couldn’t even close his mouth. ‘This can’t be happening, no way Potter has been a girl this who-’ Then she saw the long dark wavy hair from 3rd year, the hair she looked for for weeks, except it was far longer now, nearly to Harry’s thigh. ‘Potter is Hariah.’   
Harry pulled off his shirt, which only confused Draco more. ‘what the hell… i'm so confused that is definitely a male chest…’ but then a Harry tapped the front of his chest with his wand and a chest binder became visible. ‘That is brilliant’ Draco thought, a little jealous of the charmed article. She watched as the binder came open to reveal a pair of breasts, perhaps B cups. ‘she’s barely grown’ she thought, taking in the entirety of Hariah. She was breathtaking to say the least. It was only when she turned her back to Draco that he began to really look at her. She had scars all over her, and bruising that had to be a couple weeks old, One bruise in particular looked like a handprint grasping her shoulder. ‘So those rumors were true… but i mean people only said he was starved… but… abused…’ Draco felt angry. She waited until Potter retreated to the bathroom before she walked over to the discarded items.  
‘ha same kind of necklace, but a Raven…’ then Draco had an idea. She had been sick of fighting for years, she took her anger out on Potter because he could get whatever he wanted, and she couldn’t even be the girl she was born as. She hated Potter because of her situation. She felt alone at Hogwarts. and to think the one person she was horrible to was the one person who would understand. She would fix this. She would help Hariah.  
\------  
Harry stepped from the shower and dried off her body. Hermione had helped her with her self image ever sense she told them about her gender. It took her a long while to realize that the Dursley’s had been wrong, and being a girl isn’t wrong, so he spent the summer dressed how he wanted, which was definitely less revealing then when she went to hogsmeade, only thing was that she got beaten more regularly, she was nearly raped by Dudley when she was home alone with him, he opened her door when she was asleep and slipped in, but Harry had fought plenty of times to be able to restrain Dudley, her knee in his back, his face to the floor. She was sick of hiding, and was considering to come out as female after the war, or during.   
She had thought of an idea a while back, everyone thinks shes a he, which won't change until she tells someone, and she realised that if worse comes to worse she could discard the necklace, and surprise Voldemort as a female, he wouldn’t suspect it was Harry, and that could give her an advantage.   
She wrapped the towel around her frame that had become more curvy over the years, and harder to hide, especially when Fred picked her up to prove how light she was only to comment on “Harry’s girly waist”. She went to where she left her clothes and was about to reach down for her necklace when she noticed that her necklace wasn’t alone. Laying next to it was a similar one with a dragon instead of a raven. That’s when her glance moved further up the bench to her binder where next to it laid another one, uncharmed, and definitely a size or two larger. Suddenly it dawned on her and she lifted her head all the way to come face to face with Dragon, the girl she looked for after Hogsmeade. Harry would often stop dead in his tracks thinking he saw the same blonde hair only to meet eye to eye with Malfoy.  
“Wh- where- what- how? I HAD SPELLS UP!” Harry was flabbergasted. ‘how the hell-’  
“I entered before you casted them, under a forget me not. I was only expecting to find you wanking, and if not that I was going to corner you about your panties I saw earlier.” Harry flushed.  
“Are… are these yours?” Harry gestured to the necklace she was holding and the binder on the bench.  
“eh- yes.”  
“So… you do go to this school? but you’re a boy?”  
“Well… are you a boy? or a girl?”  
“Um… I’m a girl. I just-” Harry looked at the binder then kicked the ground. “How about you? Hermione says most girls who wear them are gender dysphoric, or they feel like they're a boy, are you?”  
“Actually I only wear those because I have to.” Draco saw Harry’s eyes dart up in surprise. “and I’m assuming same goes for you. It must of been really hard trying to hide the fact you're a girl, or better yet having to be a boy because everyone thinks you're the boy who lived.”  
“I was forced to be a boy since I was three. My cousin kissed my forhead after I got hurt and my Aunt and Uncle thought I was seducing him, so after they threw away all my girl clothes and cut my hair they put me in the cupboard for days. When I got out they started calling me boy. Each time i fought and said no i'm a girl they'd hit me.” Harry turned pink. “And I just shared the two biggest secrets of my life to a total stranger while standing in the nude.” Draco chuckled.   
“It’s okay, I planned to tell you mine too. My family has been around for generations, and each generation has produced a male heir, to take on his father's role as a brute, unemotional arse. So when I was born the first words the nurse said was i’m sorry it's a girl.” Draco always dwelled on the fact that the first words he heard were those. “My father couldn’t stand the idea of having a women as the heir, so he dressed me as a boy, and has kept the fact i'm female a secret from the public, when I’m 18, he is going to brew a gender bending potion to change me into a male officially.” Draco felt something wipe across his cheek and looked up to see Harry, who had cupped her face a wiped away a tear she hadn’t known fallen.   
“The fact is that I’ve been angry for years because I’ve felt so alone. and I took my hatred for my life out on others, I couldn’t stand the fact that I would be forced to become a man while everyone else is prancing around having amazing childhoods while I get scolded and hit for forgetting my binder in the morning.” Draco took a deep breath. “and now I’ve realised how utterly stupid i’ve been because all this time i’ve been most angry at you, I don't know why you, perhaps it was because you could do anything, and get away with it, while if I giggled I’m a disgrace, and I never realised that all this time I’ve been hurting the one person who could possibly understand and- and- I'm sorry Potter.” Draco had been crying, and hadn’t even realised that she had fell to her knees.  
“M-Malfoy?” Harry asked hesitantly.   
Draco could only nod. She was waiting for the anger, the kick to her face, the yelling, but instead she felt two hands grab her face and turn her head up, only to be met with Harry’s lips. Draco was stunned at first ‘Harry Potter is kissing me. Oh my god.’ but then to her own surprise she was returning the kiss. It was slow and filled with years of apologies, but then someone's tongue prodded someones lip and the whole dynamic changed. After several minutes the broke apart, panting in front of each other.  
“It’s no fair.” Harry said, breaking the post-kiss euphoria.   
“What's not fair.” She whispered.  
“that your hot as a man and a women.” She smiled cheekily at Draco who blushed.  
“Wait, are you saying you found me attractive all this time, Potter?”  
“are you joking?” She giggled, “Your hatred may have been fueled by your anger Malfoy, but mine was lust.”   
“You now, Potter, if I had a prick right now i’m sure that would have gotten its attention, if not the snogging.” Then Harry laughed, Draco thought that male Harry’s laugh was irresistible, but Hariah’s laugh was laced with beauty. Draco effectively silenced the laughing with her lips, a surprised gasp slipped between Harry’s soft lips, then she responded, overpowering Draco easily, and backing her up against some of the lockers, stepping forward, pressing herself against Draco.   
Draco could feel her magic pouring out of her, twisting with Harry's, then she felt the cold of the locker on her back as the still wet green-eyed girl pressed against her, her smaller chest being surrounded by Dracos larger breasts. Draco wrapped her arms around Harry and arched into the warm body, her fingers wrapped around the towel and tugged it away, Harry moaned quietly at the coldness, and at having Draco's small hands clawing into her bare back.   
Harry's lips pulled away from Draco’s only to press under her ear, the smell of lilac filled her senses as she began to suck and lick alternatively on Draco's neck, Draco was panting, her ear and neck being one of the most sensitive areas of her body, suddenly the lips were gone, and the heat of Harry's body retreated, Draco opened her eyes to see Harry looking her over with hunger swirling in the green. Then she lunged forward and tugged draco's shirt over her, and pulled down her pants within seconds, then she felt skin press onto her own, and with fire and electricity humming between them all coherent thought disappeared.   
“Oh gods, please, fuck-” she half moaned half screamed as a hot wet mouth clamped on her nipple, just as her back arched into the heat she felt two fingers plunge into her wet entrance. Soon she was grinding into the hand as it curled and twisted inside her. Her climax climbed and climbed until it was nearly unbearable then it all tumbled down into orgasm, as her body clenched around her fingers she heard a moan from Harry, Draco followed her eyes to see that Harry's hand was soaked, she flushed in embarrassment, but the embarrassment became lust as soon as she saw Harry licking her fingers clean.  
\-------  
A year later  
\-------  
The war had ended with a surprise of a lifetime, Harry Potter had taken off her charm when Voldemort wasn’t looking, after Narcissa declared him dead, (she told all the people fighting her side not to be surprised if something strange happens) and like Neville and Harry had planned, Neville set a diversion, so people wouldn’t be watching as Harry switched into a girl, then She jumped up and ran at Voldemort.  
“HA, What a mistake girl, if Potter couldn’t defeat me, how could-”  
Harry through a spell at him that surprised him, making him stunned, then without another second for anyone to react killed him. Everyone stayed quiet, except for Malfoy who came running out of his mother's arms and into Harry's.  
“God Harry you scared me you son of a bitch! I thought you were dead! I thought you were-” Then Harry quieted her with a kiss which only deepened the confused silence around them. Harry had a lot of explaining to do.   
\-------  
So now everyone was back for their so called eighth year, and Harry had decided to officially explain his story, so he came to me, Rita Skeeter, the one person he used to beg to keep stories under wraps, and told his story with Draco Malfoy-Potter, The first female Heir to the Malfoy name, and Wife of the only surviving Potter, by his side.


End file.
